


Pull-Up Queen

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [21]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Competition, Disability, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Gen, Gym, Medication, Strength, Though it's not explicitly stated it's Ehlers, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Reader walks into the gym while Tifa is competing against Jules.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pull-Up Queen

The Wall Market was always somewhat terrifying to be in, especially alone. Though, once the plate fell, it wasn’t that scary anymore. Maybe it was just having come close to being crushed by the sky or maybe it was because the don had disappeared. Maybe it was both.

You stumbled over some rubble that managed to still litter the narrow, winding streets of Wall Market. Your hands clenched tighter onto the bag of medicine you were delivering from the slums in Sector 5. One of Jules’s trainees got hurt while pushing themselves doing squats and needed a stronger anti-inflammatory and muscle relaxer. Two medications you regularly took for your frequent injuries.

You nearly walked into the colosseum before making a U-turn and sped to the gym. There was a group gathered around the boxing ring. They were screaming and shouting. Quirking an eyebrow up, you managed to push yourself through the burly men. You just managed to dodge a ridiculously sword from cutting you.

There, your eyes glanced up towards the pull-up competition. Jules was going all out against his latest challenger. You gasped as your vision focused on a young woman outperforming Jules. The grasp you had on the bag full of medication faltered. The bag fell to your feet. She was incredible!

“Time!” a trainee shouted. Jules fell from the overhead bar and laid on the ground.

“Worked up a good sweat,” the woman said and gave a peace sign towards the swordsman next to you. Though, she hardly looked winded from the competition.

“Amazing,” you uttered in awe.

The crowd dispersed and you picked the bag of medication back up. You tiptoed around the remaining buff dudes before you were standing next to where Jules was resting.

“Hey, Jules, I have the medication you ordered,” you said and held up the bag.

“Oh, thanks, [f/n],” Jules sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. He climbed over the ropes and hopped down next to you. “Hang on, I gotta give the challenger her reward, then I’ll give you your money.”

You followed Jules towards the woman. She was smiling at the two other people she was with, the swordsman that looked too much like a chocobo and the large man with a gun on his arm. Before you question whether or not you’ve heard rumors about the gunman, the woman sauntered up to you two.

“Here’s your prize, Tifa,” Jules grinned and pulled out a champion’s belt. “You earned it.”

“Thanks!”

“That was incredible! I could never do that many pullups, let alone one,” you said but with your voice trailing off at the end.

“Just takes a lot of training. I’m sure you could get there if you trained hard enough,” Tifa replied with a grin.

“Oh, right.” You grimaced knowing your body would break if you were to even train a little bit.

“I’m sorry,” Tifa frowned and placed her hand on your arm. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Oh no, it’s just,” you hesitated and looked towards the ground. “My body can’t do anything that’s too physical. Sometimes walking is too much. My muscles tear and bones pop out. I’m pathetically weak.”

Tifa took in a sharp breath of air. “I’m sorry to hear that. But you know, there are different types of strengths. Work on training those strengths!”

Looking up at Tifa’s red eyes, you couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face. “Thank you, Tifa.”  
“Come on, Tifa. We got to go,” the swordsman spoke up. Tifa turned and glanced. Her shoulders stiffened.

“Right,” Tifa muttered. She turned back to you. “I look forward to seeing where your training takes you!” She ran out of the gym after the two men.

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa was my favorite character while I was a kid. 'Course, I was like three when I originally played the game. So...I named the squirrels in my backyard after her. Anyways, doctors think I have Ehlers-Danlos and it's a pain in the ass. I get sad that I can't be super awesome strong like Tifa, so I wrote this.


End file.
